User talk:WhiteHot
--Lewser 21:42, 24 October 2006 (UTC) Talk To Me Tim Russert Page Okay, I locked it for a week.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:16, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Arianna Huffington Sorry, but there is already an Arianna Huffington page (she spells her first name with two n's. Please move your stuff over to the other page.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:18, 5 June 2008 (UTC) Couldn't find her when I searched. Can you delete mine for me? :It's been made into a "redirect". The template is called "NotGay".--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:20, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Olbermann Thanks for drawing a line through my latest entries at the Keith Olbermann page. I wanted to do that too, but I didn't know how. :No problem, I figured you were going to do that anyway!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 01:04, 15 July 2007 (UTC) Bill Moyers Currently, we don't have much on the Bill Moyers page, would you be interested in working on it? Just remember to be satirical. If you have any questions, drop me a note.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 21:04, 27 April 2007 (UTC) Wish I had done something with it before Porter Barry attempted to attack. I may work on it this weekend, but it's hard to make Bill Moyers funny. :Ture, but you can always make it an attack piece as if written by a delusional Dittohead.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:46, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Templates I noticed on WatchTV's page that you were asking about the pages. These are called Templates, and we hide them under the Category of "Categories." One way to find them is to go here, which you can find by typing Category:Template. I hope that helps. If you need anything else, be sure to ask WatchTV, or you can also leave questions at my talk page.--thisniss 12:42, 14 February 2007 (UTC) :Sorry it took so long to get back to you...when using a template, you always use the name after the colin. For instance...you discovered "RG" is Republican Goddess (ick) but, technically, the name if "Template:RG". So when using the "Template:RG" all you would put in between the 2 sets of fancy braces is whatever comes after the colin. Also, when you are editing, and you aren't really sure if something is going to work, press the "Show preview" button just to the right of the "Save page" button. And the wiki will "preview" your edits before you save them. Also, don't worry about formatting too much; that really isn't as important as truthiness and someone will be along shortly to fix anything that might not be "perfect". Keep posting the truthiness, citizen!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:23, 14 February 2007 (UTC) I'm looking for the Totally Not Gay Template. Can't find. George Takei I added a "nerd" tag and formatted your page a bit, check it out. See if you can use any of it for William Shatner...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:27, 13 February 2007 (UTC) :I fiddled with the formatting a bit on your William Shatner page. Feel free to change any of my edits.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:38, 13 February 2007 (UTC) Pictures of Drag Queens I have a whole bunch of pictures you can use over on Jesus Camp, just give me a second to format the page...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:40, 13 February 2007 (UTC) Images If you have any questions, please drop me a note.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:42, 11 February 2007 (UTC) :Please note: when naming your pages in the "Destination filename:" section of the upload page, try using the name of the actual person in the page. In the "Summary: section, that's where you post "For Parody Use Only" etc. :For instance, all your "Irena Briganti pictures" (love the page, BTW) could have been named "DameEdna1.jpg", "DameEdna2.jpg", "DameEdna3.jpg". No matter what you call them, you can use them for whatever purpose you choose, but with "Dame Edna" in the name of the picture, they can easily be found by other people who might want to use them in another article. :When I first started, I made an image of Dustin Hoffman and Robin Williams in their roles as Tootsie and Mrs. Doubtfire respectively, but instead of naming it TootsieMrsDoubtfire.jpg, named it Image:LittleOldLadies.jpg. So now, if someone wants to find a picture of 2 ugly drag queens, they may never find my image and will have to make their own. :You don't have to change the names of your images, I just wanted to let you know for next time.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:46, 11 February 2007 (UTC) ::Thank you for changing those images.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:09, 12 February 2007 (UTC)